cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript: Pikachu goes to The Hospital
Mario knocks on Pikachu's Door Mario: PIKACHUUUUUU! Let's gooooooooooo! Pikachu: You annoying, Hispanic, bratty man! I'm sick of this! Every 3 days you always annoy me by asking some horrible requests like going on a trip, fighting bad guys, and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! I'm sick of it! Buford: CLOSE THAT COMPLAINING LOOPHOLE OF YOURS AND GET YOUR CROOKED TAIL OUT OF HERE!!!! Pikachu: Awww, that's my Buford. You see, you could learn something from him. Buford screams at people, and gets what he wants. Mario: Then come on. Let's go to my clubhouse. Mickey was painting the last side of the clubhouse while everyone needs to wait. Luigi: Hey, Phil? Phil: Yes? Luigi: Have you ever thought about scar? Phil: Oh, Please! I watched the lion king! He was dead by getting eaten. But I seen him before. He's probably still alive. Luigi: Hmmmm... That's interesting. I never thought that he came alive after he died. Duck: That's 100 precent possible. he might be a smart supervillain. Mickey: Ok, it's finished! Everyone can go inside now! Mario: Thanks mickey, Come on, guys! Everyone went inside of mario's new clubhouse. Thomas: Wow! the inside looks awesome! Pikachu: Yeah, it do- (sees tails) Hey, what are you doing here? Tails: Oh, well I was so bored this weekend that I couldn't find something fun to do, and so I wanted to play here. You know, it's really hard for me to fit in when you got a bunch of people here because I get to see them play and... (he started crying) LOOK HOW I TURNED OUT!!! (he's now sobbing really hard) You have any idea how hard it is now...for me? To watch people play while I get little fun!? Pikachu: Oh wow... it stinks to be idiotic like you, DERP, DERP, DERP, and DERP! Anyway, can you go out and play with your friends? Tails: What's my favorite color? Pikachu: You should know what your favorite color is, duh! Unless... maybe you don't have a favorite color! Tails: Of course i do! My favorite color is yellow because- Pikachu: Is it the color of popcorn? Tails: Yes... well no... i love popcorn... I like yellow because... it's the color of bananas! yay bananas! Pikachu: There, you got it... (coughs) Dummy! (coughs again) Tails: What? Pikachu: Nothing, just go. Tails went out of the door then he returned inside. Pikachu: What? Tails: What's my favorite color? Pikachu: Tails! you told me! it was yellow! YELLOW! yellow is your favorite color because it's the color of bananas! Tails: Oh, i remember now... what's my favorite food? Pikachu: BANANAS!! Tails: Oh, that's right. Pikachu: There you go... Tails, close your eyes. Tails closes his eyes, and pikachu pushes tails out of the clubhouse and slams the door. Tails: Can i open my eyes now? Pikachu went back inside with the others then mickey bought macaroni and cheese. Everyone ate it but luigi. Little Girl: Luigi, you barely ate macaroni and cheese. Luigi: Mario? Mario: What? Luigi: Macaroni and Cheese... They don't taste right. Chuckie: Probably because they taste squishy. Luigi: It's that... and... They look like dead slugs and yellow poop. Mario couldn't believe what luigi was saying. Mario: You are a disgrace to me!!! Luigi: Mario... screaming at people... does that feel good to you? Mario: Well, no... Pikachu: But i did saw tails, he was acting like a fool, and i told him to talk a little stroll down the park! The scene shows tails in his bedroom with his phone on his hand. Tails: Wow, mom. I think pikachu just kicked me out of the clubhouse. The scene comes back to the clubhouse. Pikachu: Like i said, if you're clever enough, you can come back to life. Scar came back alive many times. Why? because he's smart and quick. Luigi: Okay, so what does that have to do with macaroni and cheese? Pikachu: I don't really know. I'm just saying it. Luigi: What'll that be, my motto? Pikachu: Would you like to have one? Luigi: I don't know. Maybe that'll be scar's motto. Then, it felt silent. No one ever metioned scar around mickey mouse. Some people didn't know much about scar. Nothing. not even his childhood. They didn't even know how he started to became bad. Luigi: Would it?! Would he ever really know what he's doing or he's just faking his cleverness? Pikachu: Quiet... Luigi: Why? Pikachu: Just forget it!! Pikachu has never been this angry at his friend. Luigi: No! Pikachu: Luigi! i swear, if you don't stay away from me the next five seconds, I'll- Luigi: You'll what? Be mean to your best friend, Pikachu?! Pikachu then gave luigi an angry glare. Pikachu: Do you want me to hurt you? Luigi: Uh, no. Pikachu: Then go away! Luigi: Sure, sorry for what i did... Pikachu: Just go! Luigi then ran as fast as he can to the ballroom. Pikachu then stared at the remaining people sitting around the table and eating their fortune cookie. Pikachu: Let there be a lesson of all of you. i will never talk about Scar ever. so don't bring it up. I don't have to talk about him, i don't want to talk about him, and i will not talk about him, okay? No questions asked. Chuckie: Uhh… Pikachu? Pikachu: I SAID NO QUESTIONS!!! Chuckie started crying after Pikachu yelled at him. Tommy: He's only gonna say you didn't ate your fortune cookie! Pikachu: Oooh! Thank You! Ha ha, sorry about that. I do enjoy cookies with fortunes. Okay. Pikachu then ate his fortune cookie, reads the fortune, and laughed. Pikachu: Hey guys! Read this! (reads the fortune) Be warned, you are about to experience the worst week of your existence starting right now. (laughing) How crazy is that? Just then, a fox hops in and grabs Pikachu. the fox bit Pikachu on the right hand and lets go after 2 seconds. Pikachu: (rarely breathing) H-help me! Pikachu tries so hard to take one breath while mickey calmed the fox downdown by fetching him a bone and the fox hopped out of the clubhouse. Pikachu: Thanks… Ronald McDonald: Cookie karma! Pikachu: Ronald, seriously! Ronald McDonald: Pikachu boy, you just have to, like seriously chill out! Before Pikachu could say anything, Pikachu started to throw up macaroni and cheese. Pikachu: Ewwwww! That tastes horrible! Then he puked again. Timon: But they taste really good! Pikachu: H-how come you guys are not sick? Ronald McDonald: Cookie karma! Pikachu: Ronald McDonald! Please! He puked again. Little Girl: Ahhh! Soo gross! Like ahh! I'm soo leaving! The little girl ran out of the clubhouse. Just then, the bite on Pikachu turned pink. Pikachu: Ahhh! I look hideous! Ronald McDonald: Wow... not even one minute yet and all this happened. I think this is karma from the cookie. Timon: No! No! I can fix it! Maybe some makeup will do! Pumbaa and Chuckie: Makeup?! (laughs) Timon: Hey! Makeup makes you look less ugly and more pretty! Mario: Uhh... Pikachu just ignored that comment and headed to the bathroom. However, he didn't look where he was going and hit his head on the wall and was knocked out. Then, Elephant opened the door. Elephant: What's going on here? the door squished Pikachu's face against the wall. Mario: Elephant!!! Elephant: What?! Mario: Pikachu! Elephant: What about him?! Mario pointed to the wall that which Pikachu was crushed against. Elephant: Oooh Luigi: You can come back, Mario! Pikachu is knocked out! Mario then came back to the rest of the gang. Mario: and how long did that fortune cookie say this was gonna last? Chuckie: A week. Ronald McDonald: Wow... Mario: What happened? Chuckie: Pikachu opened a fortune cookie and now he's getting a bunch of cookie karma. Mario: Oh, i see... Luigi: Hey guys! Look at The Bite! It's red! Everyone came and watched the red bite. Chuckie: I think this is a lot more than getting knocked out! Luigi: What do you mean? Chuckie: This could be serious! Someone call 911! Wordgirl quickly got the phone. Wordgirl: What numbers do you dial for that? Later, everyone were waiting impatiently at the hospital for results on Pikachu. The doctor finally came with the results. Mickey: Well? Doctor: We can confirm it. Something bit him. everyone but the doctor just sat in the hospital's waiting room. In a few minutes they would find out if Pikachu would come out dead or alive after being bitten by a fox. Luigi: Let's just think... if Pikachu does die, wouldn't that mean... Chuckie: How about we try to think the best and not the worst? Elphant: (shook her head) No. If we think the best, our hopes will only go too high. We need to think of what would happen to Pikachu if he dies, because we might have no choice but to tell Ray's parents the bad news... Mario: Tell his parents? Phil: Wouldn't they get worried? Frog: They might. Luigi: Frog, they'll be a bit upset at first. If we tell them, I'm sure they'll- Phil: No! Don't you get it? Haven't you seen those parts on TV, where the character's best friend dies, he tells his friend's parents and they start to get upset and cry? That's how Pikachu's parents are gonna react! Duck: Relax, Phil. I'm sure they'll understand. Chuckie: But not understand how the fox gave him a disease. Luigi: But wait! None of us are gonna spread the bad news to Pikachu's parents. The doctors would. Duck: No way! First, when Pikachu dies, the doctors will tell us, then we tell his parents what happened. And about parents crying over their child's death, Phil, that mostly happens in cartoons. Phil: Oooh! This is so sad! (crying) Elephant: What's even more sad is that your crying over my love's death and not yours. Chuckie: Hey! Duck: You should be the saddest, Phil, since that Chinese red head is the one that cheered your miserable face up. Molly: "Can you really put enough bacteria in a fox killing people? Elephant: I guess... Phil: Who would want to kill my love? Timon: his Enemy, Meowth… Pumbaa: How did you- Timon: He and Pikachu get into a lot of fights. Chuckie: Why would Meowth kill anybody? Pumbaa: Right. We never thought of that... Phil: I doubt the deadly bacteria was that gross stuff that it would kill my brave love! Mario: Brave? Pikachu once saved his friend, kirby when they wandered into a bear's cave. Luigi: You know, I think Pikachu is lucky he's dying now and not before, with his bravery... Duck: Okay, let's stop thinking the worst! Pikachu is alive! No doubt about it! Chuckie: He might, but like I said, do not get your hopes that high... Luigi: Can we just stop being negative all the time? I'm sick of it! This is already making us feel depressed! Chuckie: I'm just looking at it the real way! Did you even see Pikachu before we took him to the hospital? Then a familiar character came in the room and the guppies' eyes widened at what they saw. It was Sunflower; a long, thick green stem for the body, leaves for the arms, and the Sunflower for the head. She's got black oval-shaped eyes and a mouth. Everyone: Sunflower? Sunflower: Yeah? Timon: You work here? Sunflower: Yes! I work here now! It's my new job! Since i was almost forgotten by everyone, i try to show my power. Luigi: But I thought the birds ran in the hospital. Sunflower: They did but you know, there were many people who were sick and injured, so, yea... Elephant: Look, is Pikachu safe or not? Sunflower: He is fine. This was far from serious, not even hospital-worthy. We just need The Doctor to see his clipboard to confirm he's fine, and you kids are all set to go. Everyone but Sunflower all sighed. They had done all that worrying for nothing. Chuckie: Told you thinking negative was bad! Then Sunflower went back in Pikachu's room. Luigi: Hey! Sunflower: (turned around) What? Luigi: What are you going back in Pikachu's room for? Sunflower: Uhhh, nothing important...bye! (quickly closes the door) Mario had a suspicious look on his face. Tommy: Stop being such an annoying little male detective! I'm sure she's doing nothing! Mario: We'll see… we'll see… In Pikachu's hospital room, his eyes slowly opened. He'd had the worst night of his life! What an awful dream. When his eyes opened, he saw that someone was writing on his hospital clipboard. Pikachu: H-hey... what are you doing? The person just dropped the clipboard and ran off. Then The Doctor and the gang came in the room. Doctor: Let's see the data we got from you on this nice and obviously truthful clipboard. As he read it over, he gasped. Luigi: What is it, Doc? Doctor: Oh, guys... your pokémon friend has Rabies. Elephant: What's that? Doctor: Well, it's- (walked out the room) AHHHHHHH! Timon: What is that? Chuckie: Is it contagious? Duck: Can it kill us?! Pikachu: (calmly) Guys... Mario: Frog! Go to that computer and Google whatever disease that was. Hurry! Frog then quickly ran to the computer, turned it on, and Googled the disease. Duck: What does it say? Pikachu: Oh, guys... Frog: (reads the article) Uhh, okay. It says Rabies is a viral disease that causes acute encephalitis in warm-blooded animals. The disease is zoonotic meaning it can be transmitted from one species to another, such as from dogs to humans, commonly by a bite from an infected animal. For a human, rabies is almost invariably fatal if postexposureprophylaxis is not administered prior to the onset of severe symptoms. The rabies virus infects the central nervous system, ultimately causing disease in the brain and death. Oh wow... Pumbaa: Is there a cure?! Frog: (skimmed through the article) Ummm... it is possible to survive with the disease but they must live in a special hospital in an air bubble for the rest of their life and take 20 shots of green goo per day. Duck: Oh Frog! What does that say right there?! (pointed at a section on the website) Frog: (reads the section) The rabies virus is the type species of the Lyssavirus genus, in the family Rhabdoviridae, order Mononegavirales... Luigi: I got that disease before!!! The gang all turned to Pikachu. Pikachu: Hey. Gang: AHHHHHHHHH!!! The gang all ran out of the room as fast as they possibly could. Soon, the gang had to take a shot because they were around Pikachu for a few minutes and they would catch the disease. Doctor: Good news, everyone! You're all safe! Elephant: But you said Pikachu was fine? Doctor: We thought he was fine, until the clipboard told us otherwise. Until then, we will interview your pokémon friend so we can find out more. Duck: How are you going to interview him without catching that disease? The Doctor then snapped his "fingers" and a couple hospital nurses brought out Pikachu, who was in a gigantic rubber bubble. Doctor: He isn't going to spread the rabies to anyone! Pikachu: (angry) I don't even have that disease! Doctor: Pikachu! That is one of the signs of Rabies! How are you so sure that you don't have the disease? Pikachu: I have good evidence that I do not have it! Doctor: What's that? The clipboard said you do! The clipboard is never wrong! Pikachu: I saw another guy changing the clipboard. (points at Sunflower) YOU! Sunflower: Me? Pikachu: Yes you! You changed the clipboard! Why are you doing this? Sunflower: Oh, that's absurd! I've done no such thing! Mario: Then why did you go back to Pikachu's room right before his clipboard said he has it? Sunflower: Pikachu's room is a shortcut to the bathroom, okay?! Doctor: This clipboard is obviously real! You can tell! Mario: Let me see the clipboard. The Doctor hands Mario the clipboard. Mario: How come the part that says that Pikachu has the disease is written in pencil? Doctor: Hmm... I don't know... I think you are onto something, kid. But this isn't enough evidence to let Pikachu out of here! Luigi: Then what is? Doctor: He going to have the shots. Pikachu: Okay. Doctor: Bring out the cups, fellas! Then two nurses carried in a pitcher with the most shiniest green liquid Pikachu has ever seen. Pikachu: That is the most shiniest green liquid I've ever seen! Doctor: It is,it's a world record! Pikachu: For the shiniest drink ever? Doctor: No! The most coldest drink ever! And to think that we only need to let you have it for five hours. Pikachu: Five... hours?! Doctor: Yeah. Pikachu: Okay, I am NOT doing that! Is there anything else I can do to prove I don't have the disease? Doctor: Well, if you don't show any signs of it within the next 48 hours,we would let you out. Then your parents could sign a few papers and VOUALA, you will enjoy the rest of your life! Pikachu: Okay, thanks Doc. Doctor: No problem. Pikachu: Hey, what are the signs? Dandelion: Well, the common signs are drooling, fever, confusion, and even muscle spasms. So, if you shown any of those, you'll be put in the bubble and have those 20 shots of the green liquid per day and you might have to stay at this hospital for 2 or 3 days! Kekeh! I have to go now, work on nurses! Adios! (walks out of the room) Pikachu: Wait! Doctor: (stops) What? Pikachu: Can you make Sunflower NOT be here for the next 48 hours? NOT FINISHED Category:Transcripts